Harry Potter and the Undead Dad
by MegNoName
Summary: A twist in time. Did James Potter really die or not... This the story of James Potter who accidently took the place of Sirius Black on the night Voldermort killed Lily and Harry survived. (This is a terrible summary but I hopefully covered it) A sub story based of one of my characters which I introduced has a fanfiction called Harry Potters sister.Hope you like this :P Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys don't get to excited if you are receiving emails about any updates about this story, it isn't an update just me going through the chapters I have already written and improving them mainly spelling and grammar possibly a few descriptions if I decide I don't like them nothing major to affect the plot. Also I have noticed in my travels through fan fiction something my fan fiction have been missing... can you guess? Yes, it's a disclaimer but that is because one of two reasons one I am stupid and didn't realise and two I am J.K Rowling (kidding!) Amazing if I was but unfortunately I am not. But anyways hello and welcome to my first fan fiction which now has been up over a year if you are new to this fan fiction I hope you like it, amazing what ideas can appear in odd places (this one in a year 10 french class) Thanks again guys for supporting me your reviews, follows, favourites just randomly clicking on this fan fiction so I get a view makes my days :D So no further ado a new and slightly improved chapter 1...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry Potter<span>**

**And the**

**Undead Dad**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I look out of the circular attic window onto the quiet road just beyond our neatly cut hedge onto the world beyond mine, waiting in the slowly sinking sunlight. Waiting for the one person who could make the fact I have been stuck in this house for almost a year in hiding feel like nothing at all. Sirius Black, my brother in so many ways. I feel so trapped and helpless to the war when stuck in this house with only the job of keeping low and loving my family: wife -Lily and my one year old child; Harry. The thought that occupies my head is the wish for one more day to walk outside beyond my hedge neatly cut hedge (there's not that much more to go when you're stuck inside all day everyday) and just go for a beer on tap at the local pub -or any pub even the Hog Head- to talk to my friends in person, to be able to find out news about the war for myself but most of all to see my four best friends- my brothers in arms- in the whole world safe non worried and free just like we were in Hogwarts ruling the school but a world full on unsafe worried and trapped would do. Even a glimpse of my arch-enemy Severus Snape (buttrumpet) would be a relief; anything to stop this feeling in my stomach that my Hogwarts days is some massive wonderful dream from long ago. Taking a deep sigh I turn and walk away from this window the only way I get even a small glimpse into the outside world (well that's a lie I do get to see Padfoot through the mirrors we used to use in detention) before Lily starts to panic that Lord Voldermort has found us and has killed me; I don't want that to happen in her, not in her current state.<p>

I walk slowly down the creaky wooden stairs onto the cream carpeted floor at the bottom; my head still in the land of Hogwarts were there are witches, wizards and magical feasts to goblin and ghost and magical beasts. It's all that I love; it's all like a dream at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Man I wish I was back. Had it all been a dream? Of course not it wasn't a dream I have too much evidence I guess it was a place I could call home. There were two main plain facts why Hogwarts couldn't be a dream: one, I have all my Hogwarts stuff and old books under my bed (I couldn't have bought that stuff in a muggle store) and second I can do magic. As I was thinking I wasn't paying attention to my familiar surroundings so I look with slight jolt at the pictures on the chocolate coloured wall to my right where photos of all shapes and sizes smile and laugh at me. There's one of mine and Lily's wedding surrounded my our family and friends, little baby Harry's birth in St Mungo's Hospital with me and Lily beaming at the mini miracle in our arms looking like a pink blob. Another of me and my three best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter or better known as Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail under our tree in the Hogwarts grounds unfortunately it's got buttrumpet in the back ground but at least his trousers have "fallen" down also some smaller pictures of my dad and mum at their wedding and some muggle pictures of Lily's family.

Now I can hear Lily trying to teach Harry to talk from the kitchen as my feet touch the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mama. Come on Harry say Mama for me."

I always enjoy watching my little son trying to speak new words as his face goes all red as he tries to concentrate on the words as if he scared that one wrong sound will be the end of the world. Rounding the corner, I can see Lily sitting on a dinning chair leaning forward her long red hair covering one side of her face as she says the word mama very slowly to Harry so he can understand.

"Dad-da"

I laugh, "Dada more" was his first sentence and it seems to be the only words he can say since whenever I see him which is allot. Lily sits up and rolls her perfect green eyes to the ceiling looking even more beautiful than ever. She turns towards me smiling and says in her musical voice

"James, do you have interrupt me when I am trying to teach Harry to talk?"

Smiling and laughing I answer

"Of course honey if not Harry would explode of concentration and I'm telling you now I'm not clearing up."

"James you are so immature sometimes or frankly all the time you cann get away with it."

I reach into my pocket pull out my mahogany wand and flick it through the air

"Avis."

A small blue bird erupts from the tip of the wand then soars around the room tweeting happily, smiling I say back to Lily with a crooked smile

"That is why you love me."

A small laugh escapes my little black haired boy right on cue he says

"Dada more"

Lily and I burst out laughing unable to keep a serious face anymore.

"He'll be a great wizard if that amount of eagerness to learn, he might go into Slytherin." Says Lily between laughter.

"Nonsense he is being brave about seeing new magic. He'll go into Gryffindor."

Just then a soft knock came upon the door. We all freeze the the laughter escapes in seconds as I slowly I creep towards the shut door placing my wand against the frame I say to the wooden panels

"Who's there?"

"It is I Sirius Black, you best friend often called Padfoot. I am Harry's Godfather and one of the four creators of the marauder's map which is currently in Filch's office after Wormtail tried to sneak down to the Kitchen for a midnight snack."

I wrench open the door quickly convinced it will revel my best friend and it did I give him a huge hug like I haven't seen him in years rather than two weeks and say

"God Padfoot it has been too long."

Letting go of him I call into the house at Lily telling her that it's just Padfoot and it's safe. Padfoot walks through our door and enters the house and says

"Now where's that little Godson of mine I haven't seen him in absolutely ages."

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in ages. Did you get my letter? You never wrote back."

"Sorry Lily but I had deatheaters outside my house from dusk to dawn for the past two weeks. It wasn't safe to send a letter then. When they final gave up on the place I was going to see you I a few days anyway so there wasn't much point in risking giving up my hiding place for a confirmed date."

"Ma-ma!"

All our heads whip around to the kitchen from where the voice came from listening for more.

"Ma-ma, Dad-da"

I tilt my head back and laugh and say to Lily

"Look Lils if you leave him he will figure how to get you back."

"Ma-ma!"

"I'd better go and see what he wants. Sorry. Sirius lovely seeing you again I'll come back when Harry's asleep to catch up."

With that she walks into the kitchen cooing at Harry her long Hair dancing down her back. I turn back round to Padfoot come on you can see Harry later I have something I want to talk to you about. Here we can go into the living room. I walk past the Kitchen and into the room next door a fairly large room with blue sofas and an owl stand where our owl (Morgan) sit her snowy head under her wing fast asleep.

"Please sit."

I stand not sitting down till Padfoot was comfortable on the sofa and then I say to him,

"As you are well aware I have been stuck in this house for over a year now and I just want one day to myself and no one to worry about me so I hope most dearly that you will help me."

"Of course I would help you but you, your son and Lily are in danger what am I supposed to do! Leaving would be like abandoning them in their most time of need! What's to suppose something happened them how would you live with yourself."

"I wouldn't. But imagine this was the opposite way round imagine you were stuck in a house for over a year with only the rare visitor would you want me to help you to have one day of freedom?"

"That's unfair. I would never be stuck in my own house with just creature, it would kill me. I have no one there I love."

"Please Sirius please."

"Well I won't if you start calling me Sirius it's bad enough that Lily can't call me Padfoot."

"So you will then, Paddy."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice."

My heart beat faster now finally I can start planning for a day of freedom a day for myself.

"Thank you."

For the next half an hour we talk in low voices as Harry screams died down as Lily calmed him, by the time he was quiet me and Padfoot had made up our minds on how we were going to do this.

"So I'll see you again on 30st October late I'll meet you in the garden for the change."

"Fine but you're paying for the ingredients I am not wasting my money on this."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the improvements were alright and didn't mess up the world I tried to create in your head before just further give it detail. Did you guys catch the starkid references? There from AVPM and APMS, none from AVPSY as I haven't watched the whole thing yet. If you have no idea what I on about then go and watch them, if your HP mad then you'll love them.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys again. Just another look through my fanfiction checking spelling and grammar, so if you get notifications don't get in a flap not an update. Thanks for any feedback for suggestions on plot ideas you wish for me to include I will try and include them. Updates to the progress of this story will take longer because I am about to get hit my all my GCSE exams so even slower updates (Sorry) but I shall try to update every couple of months at least.**

**Well here's the disclaimer I am meant to put in...**

**I don't own Harry Potter stories and characters but I do own this fanfiction based on Harry Potter because I am a huge Potterhead and dikrats (for you who don't know Starkid fan).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>As the months pass I grow more excited, October is drawing close; Harry's speech has improved so much that he can now say short sentences.<p>

In the summer we allow him to go on his new kid broomstick from Padfoot. Harry spends hours zooming up and down the garden chasing cat or any other moving thing, he's a natural seeker. I wonder when he goes to Hogwarts if he will play for his house team. I hope so. Lily was a bit worn down she kept having bad headaches a lot and feeling faint. I think that's just the heat mixed with the progression of her delicate condition. I try and keep her indoors a lot away from the sun but she insists on watching Harry whenever he was on his broomstick – which is a lot- so instead I make her sit in the shade.

Harry almost ran over our cat, a couple of months ago, Phillip ran straight across the garden meowing at the top of his lungs since Harry had caught his tail and wouldn't let go. I fell about laughing I haven't laughed like that for a very long time or since really. Lily sent a picture to Sirius so I whipped out my camera just in time to see Harry grab Phillip's tail again with laughing Lily in the background. Unfortunately I think Phillip took offence as he didn't come out of the house again when he knew that Harry was around.

As the time passed since that day life became a blur, I hadn't been so happy in ages and I know the cause to my happy spirits, freedom. I am going to have a day of freedom.

When October arrived I talked to Lily about celebrating Halloween and inviting friends round for some food and a catch up to find out who is alive and who isn't also to tell them our happy news. She agreed but we would have to be careful about who we invited only very close friends. That night exactly 30 days till that one day of freedom of course I hadn't mentioned this to Lily, how could I with her so round and healthy with Harry a year old this couldn't ever be none to her. I will someday regret not telling her this but I have to get out of the house for a while. Padfoot. Moony. Wormtail. Albus. Mary and Marlene. That should do for very close friends. I'd better send them of one by one otherwise people may get suspicious. I'll send of Padfoot's first.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_The time is very near for our plan. Hope the polyjuice potion is almost ready. Lily is planning on getting close friends together on the 30__th__ could you please intercept the other owls I'll send them one every other day. I'll tell Lily there was no reply. _

_See you soon_

_Best wished_

_Prongs_

Lily's condition worsened last night I had no choice but to only sit with her through it all. She almost broke the bones in my hand because of the pain throughout the hours. But we had agreed to send our child away to her Godmother to grow up away and hidden unknown to all; safe. Lily must write that note I cannot as I can't think of losing another Potter.

_Dear Minerva,_

_Please help me. I have had a baby girl. Me and James have decided to give her to you as we know you always wanted a child of your own. We cannot keep her. She is unknown to the world therefore we believe that it would be safer if she's with you. We cannot risk any one finding out about here just in case there's another prophecy that declares that the Potters daughter will do something we don't want to know about. So sending here off she'll be safe and away from anybody trying to hurt us or her._

_Please someday tell her about us. I know you will help us. You always have._

_Love _

_Lily _

We couldn't even bare to name her as it would bring extra sadness and grief to our hearts.

We'll send her off exactly a week before my day of freedom. A gloom settles upon my heart making me want to stay closer to my son and wife while morning over the loss of my daughter. I hope when this is all over I will be able to go and find her bring her back and tell her everything and the reasons why. However some small part of me already knows that I'll never see her again, no matter how much I wish for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this newly improved chapter I realised while reading back through all of them there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. So trying to improve them shall hopefully make reading this story better to read.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, yet another going through my fanfiction. I don't know if they keep giving you notifications or not but if they are for all of these re-uploads I'm sorry. My GCSE's start on Monday 13th May 2013 so I'm rather busy with revising for all of my subject therefore meaning less time to write anymore of this fanfiction or my other as I want/ed to go through all the chapters adding improvements so that when the next chapter is uploaded the rest of the story will be better standard of reading for the new readers and the old who might like to go back and re- read the story to refresh what actually happens/d in the chapter before as I'm sure they all have many fanfictions they read from all sort of genre's. Personally after Harry Potter fanfictions it has to be Pride and Prejudice.**

**Once again a disclaimer I don't own any of these characters they all belong to you know who (not Lord Voldermort pronounced vol-der-more since it is french)...Thank you again J. for daydreaming on that train you have opened an new and much bigger world for people to explore.**

**Okay, enough of my drabble here's the improved chapter:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily and I spend the remainder of the day crying. We have just lost our daughter and we will never know if we will see her again. That all depended on Wormtail our secret keeper, if Lord Voldermort finds him and tortures him I am sure he will tell but I most dearly hope that the common knowledge that Padfoot is our best friend in the whole world shall keep us and him safe from suspicion...<p>

It's now only two days till my one day of freedom and it now feels like a really bad idea after what just happened with our little baby girl.

Harry is now just 18 months old and if growing fast soon he'll be running around the house un-aided I can't wait to see that happen. His eyes have developed into Lily's beautiful eyes of soft green of healthy grass. They look beautiful against his jet black hair that sticks up at the back like mine.

Phillip seems to have decided it is boring here and has ran way I try to stop myself from thinking that this is a sign telling me to run away from here as something bad is going to happen but that is just the order training getting to me.

I hate having to sit around all day while my friends and family are out there fighting for their lives for me, my wife and most importantly my son. But if Voldermort isn't stopped then the wizarding world has no hope; I really hope that Harry isn't the chosen one.

The thing I hate most of all if having to wait around for news on who is alive and who isn't I have already lost my parents to this battle just after I started Hogwarts - the only properly safe place in the world probably because of Dumbledore ( the best wizard whoever lived in my opinion). However I don't think it is as safe as it was back then because my childhood enemy works there (Snape) somehow protected by Albus Dumbledore I don't understand how he can trust him but it is Dumbledore so he'll be right – I hope.

One day left and I am excited again. Though Lily thinks it's because we have friends coming round - I don't want to tell her they aren't coming as Padfoot did his job and intercepted the owls.

This day moves so slowly me and Lily has decided not to put up Halloween decorations as it might frighten Harry though I don't think it would as I believe he will be one of the bravest Gryffindors that ever to roam the earth. Though Lily says there no certain he will be in Gryffindor.

Though neither of us of course mentioned we didn't have any Halloween decorations as we can't go out to get them. It's really annoying that I can't go out but that's now the day of freedom is in its last hours!

This evening I shall take the polyjuice potion and change into Padfoot and go outside just for one day and come back on the evening of 31st October exactly 24 hours of freedom including 7 hours of them sleeping. So that makes it urh. 17 hours of freedom!

I am now waiting at the bottom of the garden concealed in the hedge under a disillusionment charm in case of any unwanted visitors decide to appear while I am waiting for Padfoot, my wand is raised ready to bind anybody who passes the gate.

Ten minutes passed and then they stretch into thirty minutes then one hour. Is he coming? I'll wait just thirty minutes longer...

Another twenty minutes passed and then I heard a small creak of the gate as it was push open. My binding hex hit the man in the back as he passed his head whipping left to right looking for something. Until he was bond tightly on the spot.

"Who are you?"

"It is I Sirius Black, you best friend often called Padfoot. I am Harrys Godfather and one of the four creators of the marauder's map which is currently in Filch's office after Wormtail tried to sneak down to the Kitchen for a midnight snack."

I laughed and said.

"You said that last time how do I know that the real Sirius Black wasn't tortured to tell me what I wanted to hear?"

"Fine then, Prongs. You and Lily have two children one the daughter is only known about to her Godmother and her Godfather the rest is unknown to the world and I Sirius Black would rather die than betray my best friend in the whole world. How's that convinced yet or shall I continue Prongs?"

"Nah, I think I'm convinced Paddy my old friend."

"Good cause I'm not about to transform into a Deatheater your safe. Well for now at least... Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret this."

"Of course I'm sure! By the way do you have the potion?"

"Yep it's in my coat pocket."

Padfoot rummages around in his pocket and brings out two glass tube filled to the brim of a dark bubbling mud substance. I wrinkle my nose and try not to remember how it last tasted.

"Well we'd better add the hairs. You are sure that will give me exactly 24 hours of looking like you."

"As sure as I am that I am standing here in my own shoes without any charms on me."

"Haha that is no comfort at all when I have bond you to the spot that you stand on"

I flick my wand a realise the bind on Paddy.

"Okay I believe you shall we drink the damned stuff now. By the way you better taste nice or might just kill you Deatheater or not."

I grab a clump of my hair a give a yank and then drop my hairs into one of the tubes it froths for a few seconds and then a warm chocolaty smell fills my nose.

"Your right! You must be good with chocolate. I really must try some sometime."

"Glad I taste so nice you taste absolutely horrible are you sure your Prongs? Only joking you tastes like a fizzing whizzbee."

As I stand here laughing at Padfoot I realise from the moment the potion touched my mouth I had began to change into Padfoot, my hair is growing longer my eye sight improving so much I had to take my glasses off and suddenly I am Padfoot and I am standing front of me stood in front of me. Well Padfoot as me. Quickly in the cold night we trade clothes and step out of the darkness trying to remember who we are now and how the behave. When we reached the door I pause look at Padfoot and nod to the door mentally saying you're supposed to invite me in. He smiled nods and then opens the door while saying "You no Paddy you don't have to wait on the porch you can always just walk in."

"Well you see Prongs if I did that then you and Lily would attack me thinking I was Lord Voldermort so I'll stick to waiting on the porch or knocking."

Lily and Padfoot and I laugh the first proper laugh we have made in ages.

"You're welcome to sleep in the spare bedroom upstairs as it's late and I don't want you to get attacked back home."

"I'll take it thanks, but I'll leave in the morning I want to go and do a friend check as I haven't seen them in months just checking to see if there alright."

I walk up the stairs feeling like such an alien in my own home. I hope tonight isn't to awkward on Padfoot sleeping with my wife. The sun rose early over the white spare bedroom and I haven't felt so happy in ages I check the mirror to make sure I hadn't changed back into myself in the night. When I was sure I bounce out of the room and run down the stairs to the kitchen to find Padfoot getting himself breakfast.

"I got up to tell you if the potion stops working that there is a supply of polyjuice potion in the hollow tree in the mountain behind Hogsmede with a supply of my hairs so you will be safe to get back here," Said Padfoot when he saw me enter the Kitchen.

"Okay. Thanks I'll see you tomorrow at 7 don't be late to the bottom of my garden," I said back to him.

And with that I grab a piece of bread and sweep out of the Kitchen, down the garden and through the gate into the outside world for the first time since over a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I do realise the beginning of this chapters whatcha me call it is really out of date but I wrote it ages back when I edited this story but for some reason I forgot to post it up so sorry :D I love to get feedback on any story ideas or missing bits of plot so send anything good or bad I don't care I just like to hear from my readers and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story to come – though editing it all before the next chapter is reliased.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm editing again I know I stopped for ages but that is because of the huge bunk of GCSE's I had to do :P Sorry, but now I only have 2 more GCSE's to do so there is some more free time in which I can get more of this done :D (Though unfortunately still 4 exams left...) And will hopefully write even more chapters to hurry this story along as I have it all planned now – well most of it- so all it needs is to be written up and I wanted the previous chapters to be good as well, before the next chapter is posted. Thank you to all that follow this story and/or follow me:D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

* * *

><p>The cold October air whips at my cheeks as if punishing me with what I had just done but I don't care. I am free for the first time in over a year and I am going to enjoy myself. But where to go first?<p>

I walk down the road as I think.

Hmm.

Maybe I should go a check on my friends and people in the order but who first.

At this point my legs have carried me into Godric's Hollow's church. I don't want to go in there on my day of freedom and see all the new graves of my old neighbours.

Suddenly feeling guilty I turn my back on the church which slightly sparkling in the early sunrise and walk straight across the street into 'The Lost Stone'. The pub I used to visit in the early days of living in Godric's Hollow. The pub hadn't changed much perhaps a little less people, none of them talking to each other because of fear and the absence of the drawn picture of what the philosophers stone looked like, a rough slightly circular squiggle which could be mistaken as a battered old hat that had been sat on has been changed to a picture of the minister of magic shouting "we shall always keep fighting for you". I walk up to the counter and say to the old nervous bar keeper who is cleaning a cup with trembling hands

"Fire whisky please."

He looks up starts and ducks down under the counter rummaging around for a clean glass. After a few minutes he came back up holding a clean glass and with a shaking hand hands it to me empty. I look down with a bemused expression and say

"I thought it was custom for a drink to be served in a pub not glasses."

The scared bar keeper squeaks and takes back the glass and hurriedly fills it with gillywater as his shaking hands that almost spill the drink over the dirty floor. I take it back paid feeling sorry for the man and not bothering to ask him again for fire whisky.

I turn and head to an empty table at the back of the pub dodging the drunken wizards around me from the night before. I tip the grey water down my throat choked and spat it out. All the people in the bar look round thinking I had been poisoned or something. Embarrassed I escape out of the pub to start on my visiting.

I will go to Lupin's I decide the full moon isn't tell next week so he should be safe and if not I'll be there to keep him in check. I pull out my wand and look nervously around me feeling as if an invisible stare is on my back. I turn and think 'Cokeworth'. The horrid feeling of trying to fit into a small hole or a large man trying to fit in size 6 women's trousers came upon me as I span. Suddenly it stops leaving me breathless. I stop gasping for a few seconds and look up and around the town where Lily, my beloved Lily had grown up all those years ago.

* * *

><p>I walk down the lane the blue lake behind me down into the part of Cokeworth I know Moony would be living in. I pass the expensive properties pass my in-laws old house into Spinner's end, the poorest part of Cokeworth. The grotty, broken down houses hardly worth anything stand shabbily in a mismatch row down the street. I walk to the end to the house next to the green forest where I know without ever seeing it before this would be Lupin's house. The windows shattered the door on one hinge with deep claw marks down its left side which had been tried to be covered up by an old holey cloak. I tip toe through the bits of house and torn up ground to the door and softly knock upon the splintering wood. A faint growl came from inside which finally became a voice.<p>

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Sirius."

"Really Padfoot my old friend, Is it really you?"

"It is I Sirius Black often known as Padfoot an animagus into a dog and one of the four founders of the marauders map also the godfather of Harry Potter and this fact is only known by close friends as it could be used as a weapon. I don't know how because I would never let James and Lilly down."

"Good I believe you Padfoot come into my, this house."

I walk into his house picking my way through the paper's that litter the floor as a carpet and sit down opposite Moony on a wooden box.

"So what do you want?"

"Well, do you have any news? And to see you haven't seen you in ages I saw Prongs yesterday. He's fine still a bit grumpy about being trapped inside but getting more hopeful that after time passes security will lessen around them."

"Lessen around them that's only if you give them away to Lord Voldermort! And yes I have some news but not much other than were falling in numbers but gaining a few as Lord Voldermort has killed a member of their family so he's now decided on kill whole families so they can't go to our side. You want some tea?"

"Sure thanks Moony. I'll have to go soon. I want to visit people today and not to be followed and traced to one point for too long."

A rummage from the room next to this one announces that Moony still hadn't finished un-packing his few belongings even though he had been here for nearly a year. I suppose that's because if anybody saw him in this muggle town as a werewolf then he would need to leave pretty quick. I mean who wouldn't call those poleecemen whatever muggle law people to come because a mad bloodthirsty wolf is running around Cokeworth. The footsteps of Moony return crunching on the old newspapers him now holding two cups of steaming tea.

"Sorry I made the tea with tea bags not tea leaves."

"Hey it doesn't matter. At least I don't have bitty tea for when you forget the strainer!"

We laugh I fell sure that Moony would realise that it wasn't Sirius Black one of his best friends sits in front of him just his other best friend James dressed as Sirius. I drain my cup and stand up.

"Well Moony my old friend I better be going people to see. Hope to see you soon. Don't forget to drink your potion tonight its full moon next week."

"And don't I know it."

I turn wave goodbye tiptoe back across the lawn and disapperate into darkness.

* * *

><p>My feet stumble a bit as I land at the bottom of Woodland Hill. I am so close now to my beloved daughter I wonder how Minerva took the arrival of her so suddenly dumping my daughter at her door step. She won't know it's me she will think I'm Sirius my daughters Godfather. I wonder what she named my daughter. I walk at a brisk pace up the hill keeping my hood down as muggle passersby's look at me like they'd never seen a person in a grey coat and pink broken bunny slippers walking down the street. That's normal to then right? When I reach 63 Woodland Hilltop I stop and walk down the path to ring the doorknob. I climb the two oak steps away to the big black door with a cat-shaped knocker. As I lift one hand up to knock with the knocker the mouth on the cat knocker opens and says<p>

"Who are you stranger true fully also state how I can trust know you aren't lying?"

I sigh not sure what to say.

Well the truth has to count for something right even if it will make Minerva scowl but surly she will still allow me to see my little daughter.

"I am James Harry Potter. You know I'm not lying because you have my daughter in there in which only four people know about her true past."

The cat looks at me with calculating eyes that seem to be x-raying me quite like Dumbledores piercing blue eyes do. The cat opens her mouth and says

"So what disguise are you using?"

"Polyjuice potion with one of Sirius Black's hairs in it to last a whole day."

After I short time in which it seems to think the cat knocker replies

"Come in."

The door swings open reviling a long corridor with oak panels all around leading to a stair case at the end. A feeling of strong magic washes over me as I step into Minerva McGonagall's house for the first time since my imprisonment from the outside world. The cat speaks to me one last time.

"She's on the second door on the right with her godmother."

I somehow know that this cat isn't talking about Minerva. I walk quickly down the corridor taking long strides until I am level with the second door on the right, I face it take a deep breath turn the brass handle and step inside.

The light from the big glass window blind me as I step into the room, it takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust to let me see within. When they do I see Minerva sat on a green velvet chair with a bundle of blankets on her lap. I stare down at them knowing my daughter is curled up in there. Minerva stands up not saying a word and walks across the room to me. As she does she places the bundle of blankets into my arms, take a step back takes a deep breath as if too calm herself and then do I notice a single tear trickle down her wrinkled face.

"She has your eyes and Lily's hair. Take a look."

I look down still not speaking a word in the blankets lies a small baby girl with my brown eyes and Lily's distinctive ginger hair; my daughter looks up at me smiling like she knows I am her father. I look down at my daughter hoping that the war would end soon so Lily and I could come and see her now and take her away to grow up with us and Harry. Minerva leaves the room probably to let us have some space. I look up for a moment and say to the leaving form of Minerva

"What did you call her? My daughter"

In a voice trying hard not to cry she replies simply.

"Lucy"

Then she leaves the room her black cloak bellowing out behind her as she semi runs from the room in fear of breaking down and bursting into tears. I look back to my daughter and sit down in the green chair that a moment before Minerva sat by the fire place and rock her back and forth on my lap. Wondering what her future would be like, wondering if she and Harry will grow up together when the ministry finally catch Lord Voldermort or the order. Lucy's eyes slowly close and she drifts off to sleep snoring quietly almost musically as she sleeps. I don't know how long I sit there listening to Lucy snore. At sometime Minerva comes in and places a drink in front of me.

The sun moves past the window when Lucy once more moves and I know it's time to go. I place Lucy in the cot across the room where a picture of me and Lily stand holding baby Harry. Tears come to my eyes as I realise I have left them behind not even telling them I was going even if it was for a day, what would I do if something happened!. This is bad idea what if something happens!

With this thought echoing again and again around my head I decide that I have to check on Wormtail now, I can't go back till I know they are safe from the clutches of Lord Voldermort.

I lay Lucy down gently on the soft cot kiss her forehead and turn and walk out of the house not glancing back as I walk down the hill far enough I apparate to Wormtail's house. Nobody's around I double check as I spin around and poof as I apparate into new location.

* * *

><p>I stop spinning outside a crumpling house looking misused and empty. A bad feeling enters my stomach as I walk up the weedy path with the only comfit that the dark mark wasn't above the house.<p>

I stand at the end of the path with dread in my heart as I knock on the door. It swings open creaking as I reveals an empty house with no sign of a struggle. I call out Worm tail but there is no answer to it. I know he isn't here. I must get back to Lily, Harry and Sirius they can't die Wormtail must be visiting someone. I hope it isn't Lord Voldermort. It couldn't be, wouldn't be surly he wouldn't betray me his best friend...

Would he?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. More should be updated soon as now I only have 3 exams left, they are all going to over and done with on Friday so then more free time to hopefully write. :D Chapter 5 is being edited now should be up soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's a miracle! I am editing two chapters in one day! I do realise this is the most I have done in ages... Sorry about that...Yes I also do realise that I probably should be revising for my geography exams tomorrow but I find that this is a good stress release...**

**So as usual these main characters don't belong to me (this is a disclaimer) all except little Lucy and the cat knocker that were only in this story a bit last chapter...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>My feet slam onto the cold stone and the feeling of depression washes over me. Something bad has happened I can tell. People bump into me as they rush to something down the very street I was about to head for. I force my feet forward like they weigh twice as much as they do, it seem like I move a very slow inch towards my house.<p>

Wormtail wouldn't have done this.

Would he?

Panic takes over I suddenly become light as a feather as I run round a corner into the crowd of witches and wizards making their way towards my house, I am hoping more than anything that I am wrong and that little Harry, my beautiful wife Lily and my best friend Sirius are safe and alive.

But I fear the worse.

My feet pound the earth as I round the corner and bolt down the road each side lined with cottages all still all quiet. My heart is now pounding in my head with a sickening beat.

My house, my wife, my son, my best friend are just round the next bend then I'm home safe.

I take my last steps to the bend as I round it the blood in my veins freeze.

My house is destroyed.

A large figure comes out of the remains of my house holding something small in its arms.

My son.

I sprint faster than ever to get my son back.

If my suspicions were correct then this boy is my boy.

The last of my family left, I fear if this figure is holding him and not Sirius or Lily.

I pull my wand out of the folds of Sirius's cloak and aim it at the large dark figure and shout "Stupefy!" The jet of red sparks hit the silhouette in the back and rebound.

'Wait'

I think to myself, I know who that is. That's Hagrid. I call out to Hagrid now

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

The figure turns slowly and from the light from the tip of my Mahogany wand, that I bought 10 years earlier, I can see the tears swelling and falling from those dark eyes.

I fear the worst has indeed happened.

I come to a stop just a few inches from Hagrid mouldy rabbit skinned coat and shakily ask

"Hagrid, what happened?"

I can now see that Hagrid is beside himself with grief and my last hopes are washed away with every fresh tear that appears in his eyes. He looks up trying to focus and in a shaking voice answers

"He killed 'em. You know who killed 'em all but lit'le Har'y 'ere."

My knees shake so much that I collapse on the floor in despair hot tears cut deeply down Sirius's face that I will now have to wear in shame and in debt for the rest of my arrogant life. At my foolishness of leaving them! For changing the secret keeper. Everything's my fault. My fault! Nobody else's... All mine; I shouldn't have trusted Wormtail... I shouldn't have done. He has indirectly killed the two people I loved the most in the world.

Four words pulse through my head "Lily's dead, Harry's alive." Over and over again those pulse through my head until I gain some strength in my legs.

I weakly force myself up from the ash strewn ground to my numb feet and in the strongest voice I could muster

"Give him to me."

"No"

Hagrid replies in a barely holding it together tone...

"No"

"Give him to me Hagrid I am his godfather and his guardian. Give him to me"

I plead, frustrated that I can't tell Hagrid. I can never tell anybody of what I have done.

"I need my godson. Hagrid. I need him!"

"I can't Sirius. I can't. Dumbledore's orders. You know... He's going to Lily's sister."

"She hates him"

"I know but orders are orders you know that."

I now that this battle if going to be fruitless Hagrid would follow Dumbledore's orders to the grave and I couldn't kill this man as well. So I give up in pure grief that shakes my whole body. Then manage to say is a barley audible whisper

"Okay. Take the bike"

"What?"

"If I can't have my Godson then take my bike, as...as... as a gift."

I manage to force these words out but saying them makes me feel physically sick. How can I give my son up? How? But after what I have done to his mother and his godfather it's probably not best I keep him.

"But you love your bike."

"I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid wipes his eyes with one enormous hand sniffs and then nods curtly turns and walks away.

I stand still waiting and watching...

I hear the roar of Sirius's bike then fade into silence.

Now one word is engraved in my brain with burning fury;

Peter.

Peter.

Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys there wasn't much editing needed here but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is some extra description. I hope to have edited the next chapter soon so I can get back to finishing writing the next chapter for you guys all to read.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! I'm on a roll today :D**

**Disclaimer the same as the others :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter.<p>

Where would Peter be...?

Running he must be running...

Where to first...

Somebody who would take him in no matter what...

Lupin?

No...

He wants Sirius to go there...

Where to then...

Somewhere he wouldn't expect Sirius to go... but maybe somewhere James would know but not Sirius...

**HIS MOTHER'S!**

I bet he went to his mothers. It would make sense because why would Sirius ever bother find out where Peter's mother would live?

I disapperate spinning fast, my location fixed fast in my mind.

I land slightly dizzy in a muggle street lined with terrace houses. I stop to catch my breath and focus on which house peter would have gone into for safety. I walk slowly up the street my eyes scanning all the gardens and house for one I recognised from a long ago summer trip to Diagon Alley. There that's it the one with the lamppost in the hedge of a low brick wall with little white flower buds poking out of the grey soil. I slowly push open the wooden gate onto the concrete pathway and walk up to the house my mind fixed on what I must do. I'm almost at the green door when out of the corner of my right eye I see a movement from behind the oak tree. I turn raise my wand and mutter "Accio." From behind the Oak a small mouse like squeak fly's up as the small brown mouse fly's into my hand, I look at the mouse carefully and point my wand at it I open my mouth to say the killing curse for the first time in my life. The mouse sees what I'm doing and bites into my hand hard and shoots back behind the tree my last remaining doubts that this mingy mouse was the one I wanted are now gone.

I race towards the tree at top speed my wand pointing straight at it. I get close when a jet of red sparks shoots out towards me I wave it away as if it was a fly. A human squeak obtrudes from behind this tree as I watch a black figure jump over the low wall and down the street, even more angry that Peter who I used to think of one of my best friends has betrayed me and now he was running away from what he had done.

He is no Gryffindor he isn't brave as a lion he is as brave as a mouse, a coward.

Peter stops running in the middle of the street when he turn and sends up red sparks. I stop 5 feet away and I hear him shout.

"You killed Lily and James. You killed my best friends!"

'No.'

I think and run forwards, I am just about to reach him just as he creates a huge explosion.

I am thrown backwards but as I do I see a pile of clothes a wand and one finger.

I hit a nearby dust bin and sit there dazed slumped till my breath has calmed again then I look up trembling on what I will see.

When I look up...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes this is another one I'm editing I will probably stop after this as I should be doing Geography revision but for some reason I seem to find reading this a lot more fun and making changes wherever I think I should :D**

**Disclaimer as usual :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Rubble lay in clumps all around. The smell of burning meat stenches the air; large house shaped bonfires line the crater which has appeared in what was the middle of the street. I can hear from houses around me muggle men, women and children screaming for their loved ones and their lost ones.<p>

I died inside, once more.

I am heart wrenched today I lost my loved ones is the day as well as causing the loss of other peoples loved ones.

No

No wait...

I didn't cause this...

It wasn't my wand which brought on all of this heart break it is Peter.

Peter.

Peter caused all of this damage and he isn't even here no more to see the damage he has caused because he was scared.

He couldn't face me so he ran.

I walk closer to the bottom of the crater as I draw closer I can see a small pile of clothes a wand and one finger lying there at the bottom of this dark hole framing me for his crimes, to make it look like I had killed these innocent people that I had killed him.

I suddenly burst out laughing in Sirius big booming laugh.

Oh Peter, you silly goose you are running from Sirius who is dead because you betrayed Lily and James.

If only he knew it was me, James maybe he wouldn't of run maybe he knew that I wouldn't of actually of kill him maybe hurt him a little or shout but

never killed. How could I kill my best friend?

I wouldn't be as bad as he was towards me.

I stand there laughing and laughing away so long that time has no meaning to me until I hear a shout.

"Sirius Black I know you're down there. Don't try anything funny or we will kill you"

I look up and see the flushed face of Millicent Bagnold peering over the edge of the crater she's pointing her wand down at me.

"I'm not alone come up quickly, quietly and at once but keep you wand where I can see it."

I walk slowly up to the crater towards the Minister of Magic my wand stretched out horizontally. As I reach the top I was still laughing under my breath I hear Bagnold say to a man "Fudge, go get his wand before he comes any closer."

A slightly porpoise young man runs forwards nervously, he is wearing a orange and green stripped ladies coat with a black bowler hat which looks quite ridiculous in my opinion.

He stops in front of me his wand pointing straight at my chest he opens his mouth and says in a small voice which shakes a little

"Give me your wand, Black. Put it on the floor slowly and walk around me"

I feel sorry for this man as he is just the lap dog around here. He might be lucky though and have a lap dog of his own in the future though I can't quite imagine this man to get a promotion or minister of magic from this wizard stood in front of me today though.

I do as I am told; I place my wand on the ground and come quietly.

As I walk past Fudge he stares at me confused at while I still have a big smile on my face he probably thinks that I am happy for these deaths and destruction, but no I am smiling at the thought of when I next meet Peter.

My enemy...

The next few hours are blur, I am binded in a body binding curse then transported straight to Azkaban without any trial to bother finding out if I am innocent or guilty. I have a cell all to myself in the most dreadful and terrifying places in the world, Dementors swoop past me sucking out every happy memory I have though after today I don't care to remember all my loved ones all that runs through my head is

'Peter, Peter where are you? Peter, Peter I am going to get you.'

It isn't a happy thought so I guess the Dementors will allow me to keep it while I remain for the rest of my life. I sit as Sirius's dog on the cold stone floor not moving a muscle.

This is how I remain for the next twelve years...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had very little editing :D but still another checked through!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I have finished my exams! I no longer have to go to school till September where I will be starting College :D It should be good fun! I know I said I would have more time to do more of my story BUT I worked it out that I only have 20 days free so there will be less writing than I originally thought... Sorry... But I hope to get more done and up as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

* * *

><p>The annual visit is due soon. It's the only time in a whole year that I see a living person, as the only humans I normally see are dead, being carried out to be buried in a mass pit on the small island of the dead.<p>

A cold mouldy sloppy meal is pushed under the bars. I shape shift into Sirius black dog and pad slowly across to the grime which is my dinner. As usual I think as I change 'why hasnt the polyjucie potion hadn't worn off yet.'

It has been 12 years after all; I guess the Dementors have frozen time in this dark hell hole of a prison.

Peter still haunts my mind like a little rat eating up my happy memories of my past till all is left is the feeling that I am innocent and the sorrow of the deaths of my wife and best friend.

The day passes like another day the Dementors patrol my cell door. At night the dead are taken past me and more grime is shoved under the cell door.

Days pass quickly as the promised day of living flesh draws closer, I can feel the change in the Dementors aura they aren't kill us of as much as they usually do. I guess seeing a parade of dead for the visitors isn't exactly what these people could stomach.

I know when the day of the visitors is; you can tell by the food.

Today a plate of stale bread and mouldy cheese is shoved under the door with a glass of water which is needless to say was frozen. But even though the food was mouldy it was the best food I had tasted in a whole year.

I change into dog while I wait for the sound of our visitors footsteps. I sit there for hours and hours my food even warms up a little then I take a frosty slurp of the icy water and think about the water melting just ever so slightly so that must mean that there is less dementors than earlier today which must mean they have gone to greet the visitor.

Then I hear it.

The sound of living footsteps of the cold concrete floor from the many floors below with this deathly silence and occasional screams you can hear everything living going on here. I change back into man and wait patiently for the glimpse of the visitor as usual I hope that it will be Dumbledore who if here then I could explain everything to him then maybe he will forgive me.

My hopes are futile as I see from down the corridor that the man visiting is a short man with a bowler hat.

'Ah so that little lapdog did make something of himself now that's a surprise I think to myself though probably nobody wanted the job' I think to myself as this little man is close enough to hear me...

"Hello my name is Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic"

"Hello Minster I'm Sirius Black"

"Yes, yes I know that very well how is everything here"

"Miserable and cold"

"Well um... It's not supposed to be good it's part of the punishment you see. Well... here have the daily prophet it shall make you feel a little better the you know it's full of improvements and well general information about the wizarding world."

Fudge hands over the paper I thank him kindly and he dawdles off humming to himself I am left to think that the wizarding world has gone to pieces since Voldemort's days. I look down at the paper in my dirty hands and to my absolute horror I see on the front page the traitor Peter Petigrew who was responsible to the death of my wife and best friend with some red head wizard family. I read the story below it says something about the family winning some money and going to Egypt but whatever the bit I am looking for is at the bottom of the page "Where Harry Potter attends Hogwarts" My son goes to Hogwarts I feel happy about finding something about my son but then study the picture to see Peter on a Boys shoulder who looks about the same age as Harry would be I suppose now; this must mean that Peter is with Harry.

I must save Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again I reached my last chapter that I editing, I'm going to posting the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks which I know you have been long awaiting. So here you go the last update till the next chapter is uploaded! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

* * *

><p>How to escape? This is the question that fills my mind with unanswerable agony.<p>

Though it hasn't been sucked from me like all my other happy thoughts...

Maybe escaping isn't a happy thought for me...

I lye here on the cold ground the four walls of my prison pushing in on me and I know no matter what I have to escape; for the sake of Harry. The deathly breathes of the surrounding dementors causes my dog shaped body to curl tighter around me; protecting me.

The dementors swoop around unaware of my dog appearance as they can only see into minds of there victims innocent or not it doesn't matter to them food is food.

I think for the millionth time how lucky I am to in an animagouses body.

The last 13 years would of been unbearable otherwise one of the only things I have learnt over the years was that dementors couldn't touch me as much as the others as they can't touch animal souls so being part animal as well as human this led to them to not realising I was here mentally as much which they think is me losing my mind; I became like background music to them.

This might just be an advantage I need to get out of here.

I had hit on the thing I needed to get my escape from here; I stand slowly on weakened legs then pad gently to the bars on the door place my head against the small gap that no healthy dog or person could fit through and push. My head and shoulders pass easily through the gap making my escape out of the cell easy. The urge to run and get out of here is huge but I swallow and gulp then pull my head back. I had been here long enough to know that I wouldn't get 10 metres down the passage way without being caught. I needed a distraction.

I lay there on the cold ground the four walls of my prison pushing in on me and I know no matter what I have to escape and soon. My plan is set, the next time someone comes to visit a prisoner the dementors always swarm around the new comers. It's the best shot I have to get out of this hell hole to face a bigger horror. Peter. Months might be passing or just weeks, I have no way to find out...but eventually when I have just about given up hope of a new prisoner I feel the lift of mood within the dementors...someone is coming...coming here my chance is so close I almost felt happy for the first time in years...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go all chapters have been edited I am sure there are still mistakes in it so I will at some point go back over it again but not for a long while so I hope you are up to date cause the writing up of the next chapter commences now hopefully with you soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the full chapter it was going to be longer but I am going away tomorrow on holiday so it might be a while before the next chapter afterwards goes up therefore I decided to send up what I have please note it has been unedited and the last couple of paragraphs I wrote with a headache so excuse any mistakes please forgive me! :D**

**I have put the first part and second part together for those of you that read the last update but have made it clear where each are so you can skip to the bit you haven't read straight away.**

**As always I don't own the characters...**

**Enjoy**

**MegNoName**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10 part 1<span>**

* * *

><p>Though the mood here in Azkaban has lifted into a happier mood the glumness and misery continues without much of a lift in emotion.<p>

I am still waiting for the arrival of my way out of here, I suppose they are facing a trial at the moment but the mood of the Dementors would suggest they don't have much hope of getting out of this place; which for me is a good thing however for them it probably isn't.

A couple more days pass as I wait patiently as a dog for the fresh meat to arrive...

After the third day passes I feel a boost of excitement rippling through the moods of the surrounding Dementors...

The new prisoner is here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10 part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>A wave of pure excitement takes over my body; today is the day I escape and go get Wormtail!<p>

I push this thought to the back of my mind hoping that the Dementors in the distracted state won't notice the plan and escape plotting in my brain. All through the morning Dementor after Dementor eerily swoop past my door showing me the way out of here whilst there off to greet the fresh meat to get an early tasting – this is before all the happy memories are taken out of the body.

I wait till an hour has passed before I pad over to my cell door take in a deep breath as I squeeze my head and shoulder through the gap between the bars till I have fully passed through the door onto the other side.

I'm free of this cell for the first time in 12 years; I'm not going to waste this opportunity now.

I carefully and quietly pad down the twisting corridors sticking to the shadows just in case I am seen by any of the other prisoners and they sound an alarm that there is a dog wondering the corridors then every Dementor will be out hunting for me before I have a chance to escape! I'm sure after they have sussed out I have left the prison they will flock out to the wizarding world in search of me. I need to get a head start.

I am passing quickly through Azkaban the exit/entrance is in sight. I speed up anxious to get out of this place to get away! The just-wide-enough-crack-for-a-human-which-is-called -the-exit looms above me, ahead of me, around me, behind me.

I'm out.

* * *

><p>A cold icy breeze sweeps strongly across my body causing it to shake and shiver but I don't care. I am seeing the world again with my own eyes for the first time in 12 years no matter how bad the world is against me I will try and see its beauty – I'm going to eat those words I bet. I slowly pad across the small island to the water's edge looking around, looking for land. I don't see anything. No land; nothing but endless sea. So I pick a random direction and jump into the cold waters; being so light I float without any problems and set off kicking hard in my chosen direction. It would have helped if I knew where the hell I have been kept for the last 12 years but that's the thing, your captures aren't exactly going to tell you. Anyway I bet the place is unplottable as well.<p>

I have no idea how long I swim in the cold waters until in the far off distance I see land! Joy mixed with exhaustion fills me as I keep going with a new determination to get there and if it's not Great Britain – this would be highly likely – get to Great Britain to Hogwarts to get that damned-rat-I-used-to-call-a-friend.

Slowly I pad up the beach my muscles burning and fall asleep on the soft velvet-like sands.

I wake.

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

I stretch out my stiff limbs to find I've turned human again; this is odd. Usually Sirius's animagous form stays with me all the time if I chose to, as if it is my own. Pushing this thought away as I look around me.

An endless horizon stretches across the most of the bay with the sea twinkling kindly in the early morning sun. Behind me lies a huge forest full of fir tree stretching up towards the sky at impossible heights.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**I'm so sorry that it has be ages since I have updated this fanfiction, but I have been settling down at my new college and have been busy doing loads of work for my A-levels. This is a very short update it is mainly editing the other parts of chapter 11 with a small bit added at the bottom. I'll start writng chapter 12 shortly as it's half term the week after next so if I don't have too much homework I'll get the next chapter start. My plain till the end of this year is to get at least another 3 chapters done. So please hang in there.**

**As usual I don't own anything.**

An endless horizon stretches across most of the bay with the sea twinkling, kindly in the early morning sun. Behind me lies a huge forest full of fir trees stretching up towards the sky to impossible heights. A gentle sea breeze ripples around me.

I know time has passed, since I first arrived on this deserted beach in the middle of nowhere, but I don't know how much time has passed could be days, weeks or even months! However since my escape from Azkaban many changes have happened, the biggest change has to be my restoration to my own body; I no longer look like Padfoot. The Polyjuice potion has finally worn off after all these years. I would kill Padfoot for making it so strong but I think it's more likely that the Dementors froze the effect the Polyjuice potion had on me therefore trapping me in Padfoot's body. Not that it matters how I look to the Dementors. They knew I wasn't Sirius but they didn't care. To them it doesn't matter who's innocent or not, as long as they have a prison full of souls to suck dry. Also since arriving here, I have gained some weight so my ribs are less pronounced against my skin they still look unnatural and sickly but that can't be helped.

A couple more days pass before I decide to start to make a move towards finding Wormtail, kill him and help protect my son, Harry.

Transforming into my stag that night I canter off into the forest lit by moonlight.

My cloven hooves softly sink into the fir needled ground as I gallop through the fir forest, looking for any sign of civilisation so I can try and figure out where the hell I am! I hear a snap of a twig from behind me, this causes my ears to prick and swivel round to the direction of the noise.

Someone or something is watching me. Maybe, even hunting me!

It's a stalemate.

To move means get attacked or followed or to stay still means to get attacked or watched.

I stand perfectly still in the moonlight that's being obscured by cloud hoping my senses are wrong...

Nothing happens for hours until the clouds above move from the moon bathing the forest below in its full milky-white brightness casting down by its full moon. This is when I hear a strangled cry come from the bush in which I think I heard a twig snap earlier.

That cry was all too familiar...

* * *

><p>[FLASHBACK - START]<p>

I stand on the sweeping lawns surrounding Hogwarts just out of sight of the castle itself. I am not alone. I've got my threes best friends with me: Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. It's a cloudy night with a full moon rising once its milky light breaks through the clouds our purpose of being here at night will become clear. We slowly walk across the lawn, towards the feisty young tree that was planted six years ago nicknamed 'The Whomping Willow' because of its nature, to attack anything that gets too close or even moves.

As we draw close the summer breezes causes the clouds in the heavens above to shift out the way of the moon which suddenly bathes us in its milky-white light. Moony yelps and falls to the ground twitching and shrieking with pain; as his limbs elongate whilst his skin grows a furry coat. After a couple of minutes he rises snarling down at us, his wolf teeth bared ready to attack!

Having been Moony's were-wolf guards for the last year we were all prepared for this reaction. What happens next is like a drill we've practiced many times before.

Wormtail dashes away from Padfoot and I, causing Moony to follow. As Wormtail reaches 'The Whomping Willow' he takes a jump towards the tree and its flailing limps, transforms into his animagous rat easily then dodges the limps that the tree is trying to attack him with. He reaches the secret tunnel hidden at the base of the tree and with one paw to the trunk presses down on the knot by the tunnel causing the tree to freeze.

Padfoot and I chase after Moony, making sure that he does go down the tunnel.

Darkness swallows us- as we scamper down the tunnel occasionally nipping at Moony's ankles. After sometime running down the tunnel the four of us burst out into the Shrieking Shack like we're in some sort of crazy chase –which of course we are- and land in a muddled heap snarling, gnashing on the creaky floorboards.

We tear around the room trying to control Moony which results in lots of loud shrieking which the locals can probably hear. At one last attempt to stop Moony from going outside and hunting the people of Hogesmede we divert him and end up outside and unable to get Moony back into the Shrieking Shack. Padfoot in front and me behind; together we guide Moony through the underbrush up towards the rocky terrain away from Hogesmede whilst Wormtail runs in and out of our feet occasionally getting in the way.

The treacherously slopes of the mountain steepen as we climb higher and higher towards the cave. Hours seem to pass as we chase Moony in a classic Sheep-dog fashion in the bouldering lands when in the distance we can see gradually getting closer is our hide-out cave buried deep within a casam of caves. Reaching the main entrance to all the caves we pause catching our breaths briefly whilst letting our eyes adjust to the murky darkness. The moon at this point was starting to wane as the first shards of light peek over the rim of the mountain down to the village taunting the inhabitancies with its warming rays of light.

'Not long now!'

I shout out to the others.

Of course this would have been a very strange sight to anyone who had never seen an animagous talk before.

Moony catches his breath first then runs at us, trying to get back down the mountain. Padfoot grabs Moony's leg in his jaws and hangs on until Moony turns tail and runs into the casam of caves.

Sunlight slowly creeps further down the valley in small amounts of time like it wants to draw out Moony's suffering as a were-wolf for this month is finally coming to a close. Soon. Soon Moony will be human again. Soon.

We twist and turn through the caves till we finally chase Moony into our secret hide-out - which for the record was filled with everything anyone might need at a time like this for instance clothes, robes along with snacks and bottles of butterbeer. You could have stayed here for months without ever having to leave to go to town!

At long last Padfoot, Wormtail and I notice some changes in were-wolf Moony; His snout shortens, his limbs shrink and his fur disappears leaving behind his seventeen-year-old skin behind. Wormtail, Padfoot and I change back into our human selves and get changed into clean robes alongside Moony. Before we leave, we grab a load of snacks and drinks. Back down the mountain we go happily singing songs as we walk back to Hogwarts in the early morning light.

[FLASHBACK - END]

* * *

><p>I blink a couple of times regaining my senses as I gaze around the surrounding forest. Cautiously, I move closer to the bush which had made a cry; my feet crunch softly as my hooves tread on dried leaves, my ears pricked trying to pick up anymore sound.<p>

I hear a panting breath of a hunter.

Survival instincts kicks in causing me to turn tail and run just as the hunter jumps out from behind the bush claws extended towards my hide.

Dodging between trees I dodge left and right I gallop through the forest with the hunter in hot pursuit behind me...

Many times during the night, the hunter behind me nips at my legs trying to catch me and drag me back to give me a deadly bite!

The chase carries on for many hours and miles are covered within the forest and yet there are no signs of any civilization which is good if my suspicions are correct. That I am being chased by a were-wolf.


End file.
